paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Zuma×Chase Story
At the beach... Zuma POV Watching the waves, I began to wonder. Have I just not noticed him before the way I do now? I mean every time I look at him or even think of him... I smile. Ever since we accidentally walked into each other and our noses touched at the corn roast, something inside of me sparked. Oh my god... I think I'm falling in love with him. I thought about this for a while. No I'm a guy. I can't like another guy. Because that would mean I'm gay. Isn't that bad? Hmmm... I decided to just walk back to the Lookout. At the Lookout with the others... Rocky POV I saw a piece of a rope sticking out of the ground. "Hey guys look at this!" I ran over to it and saw that it was a tug-of-war rope. I snatched it with my teeth and tried pulling it out. Back with Zuma... Zuma POV I was walking home from the beach, when I saw all the pups crowding around toward Rocky. Huh? What's going on? I ran over there to see what was going on. He was pulling a rope out of the ground. Rubble began to pull on it too. "Hey I found the other end!" I turned and saw Chase struggling to pull it out. "Hey dude I'll help!" I yelled. Wow what's wrong with me? Doing whatever I can to be near him... I ran over and grabbed it with my teeth. Chase was right next to me. Oh my god... Chase POV Zuma got right next to me and helped pull the rope out of the ground. My sniffing skills got the better of me as a began to sniff him. He smelled like he just left from the beach. Mmmm... He just smells so... Zuma. What's wrong with me? I'm crazy. I get back to concentrating on pulling the rope out of the ground. Zuma POV What the...? Why was he sniffing me? Oh no. Is that a bad thing? I began to wonder why this awesome pup was sniffing me. I snapped out of my trance when I realized Chase was doing most of the work. I then gripped the rope with my teeth harder than before and yanked the rope out sending me and Chase backwards. "Oh uhm sowwy Chase," I said kind of shyly. I hope he didn't notice. "It's okay Zuma," Chase said smiling at me. Chase POV Aww... he's so cute when he's nervous like that. I can't help but smile. "Yay! We got the rope out!" Rubble said happily. "Let's play some tug-of-war!" Marshall said. "I want to go against Zuma!!!" I suddenly blurted out. I hope they just assumed that I wanted to go against him because we're usually competitive against each other, not because I'm in love with him. Zuma POV I felt my heart stop when he said he wanted to go against me. My face began to grow hot. "Okay dude. But I'm gonna win!" I said trying to play it cool. "In your dreams Zuma!" Chase said. All the pups leaned in and watched silently as Marshall handed over the rope. We grabbed each side and picked it up. Skye got in the middle. "Ready! Set! Go!" she yelled. We both began pulling at the same time. I felt the rope begin to slide out from my teeth. Oh no he can't win. Chase POV I felt myself winning. Haha I'm gonna win!!! I prepared myself for a victory speech. Zuma POV I felt the rope being pulled forward along with the me. Uh yeah right. He thinks I'm going to let him win just like that? You've got to be kidding. At the very last second, with all the strength left inside of me, I pulled the rope as hard as I could. Chase POV Well I sure wasn't expecting that. Zuma pulled so hard, he stumbled and fell backwards and I flew forward and landed on top of him. Our noses touched. Again. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I knew I was blushing. Great. Now everyone knows. I opened my eyes and saw Zuma underneath me. Then I saw something that made me turn from embarrassed to super happy. He was blushing too. Zuma POV Wow I didn't know he would land on me. I felt super tingly when our noses touched. Is this normal? My face was burning now. Then I saw that his face was also burning. I smiled. He smiled back.